Guerrera Elemental
by Nathy-Chan Tenshi
Summary: Lucy es acosada por la maldad, tiene que aprender una nueva magia, pero este poder tiene altos precios, dejar todo por el bien de sus nakamas, pero ¿vale la pena todo por lo que va a pasar esta guerrera elemental?. NaLu
1. Chapter 1

Guerrera Elemental Prologo: La pesadilla de Lucy

_Iba corriendo en un bosque, algo me perseguía, estaba muy lastimada y cansada_

_De repente me enrede en una raíz, al caer al suelo veo para todos los lados y me doy cuenta de algo, con lo que tropecé no era una rama, era un…. Cadáver_

_Mire mi alrededor, cadáveres, cadáveres y más cadáveres_

_-¿De verdad creías que los podías salvar?.- Dijo una voz diabólica, la cual retumbo por todo el bosque._

_Yo caí al suelo llorando, metí mi cabeza entre mis piernas, llorando_

_-Lucy Lucky Heartfilia ….-Era la misma voz que hablo_

_-Parece que se te acabo la suerte ¿No es así Regina Stellarum? (Princesa de las estrellas) .-Una chica de cabello purpura y ojos amarillos._

_Justo cuando la chica frente a mi iba dar el golpe final una llamarada de fuego golpea a la pelimorado, al principio pensé que era Natsu protegiéndome, pero después vi a una muchacha de mi edad, su pelo parecía fuego y sus ojos eran del mismo color, en su mano estaba una katana rodeada de fuego._

_-Ignis tincidunt (Corte de fuego).- Grito la joven, La peli morada se convirtió en una sombra _

_-Nos volveremos a ver… Lucy Heartfilia.- Dijo antes de desaparecer, yo miraba atentamente a la chica de pelo de fuego_

_-¿Quieres evitar esto?.- Dijo Dándose vuelta hacia mí, su voz era dura._

_-¿Qué?.-Pregunte la chica me miro seriamente._

_-Su muerte….-Respondió.-La muerte de todos.- Agrego con voz seca, sin emociones_

_-S-s-si.- Respondí._

_-¿Harías cualquier cosa para que tus "nakamas"?, ¿Incluso si los tienes que abandonar?, ¿Incluso si tienes que dejar tus espíritus?... ¿Perder tus emociones?.- Dijo, sus penetrantes ojos me atravesaban_

_¿Perder todo para protegerlos? ¿Vale la pena?_

_-Si acepto.-Dije Decidida_

_-Cuando despiertes, será como si nunca hubieras sido una maga estelar, tu marca del gremio desaparecerá… Bellator elementi.- Respondió la muchacha, mientras desaparecía en un fuego…_


	2. Cap 1: Aisu

Guerrera Elemental Capitulo 1:Aisu , La guardiana Elemental.

Lucy despertó desesperada, su respiración agitada y sus ojos abiertos como platos miro a su alrededor pero no vio a nadie

-¿Todo fue una pesadilla?.- Le pregunto a Lucy a la nada, refregándose los ojos con torpeza

-No, fue una predicción y un contrato.- Le respondió una chica delante de ella, su cabello era castaño con unos toques de rojo, sus ojos eran verdes claros, su pelo hasta la cadera y el físico era más alta que Lucy (Como Erza), llevaba un Short negro, unas botas de combate negras, una blusa muy parecida a la de Lucy pero con diseño negro y los bordes rojos, una capa negra encima

-¿Quién eres?.- Pregunto asustada Lucy.

- Soy Aisu.- Respondió, la muchacha su voz sin emociones le daba un escalofrió por la espalda a Lucy .

-_¿Quieres evitar esto?.-_

Su voz resonó dentro de su cabeza, era ella, la peli roja que la salvo en su sueño

-Eres ella, la que me protegió en mi sueño.- Dijo Lucy sorprendida, a la muchacha castaña se le formo una sonrisa aunque rápidamente desapareció

-Mira tu mano.- Dijo su voz era seca, Lucy la obedeció y miro su mano, no había nada, el lugar donde estaba su sello, no había nada.

-¿Pe-pero Q-que?.- Susurro Lucy.

-Te lo advertí, tendrás que dejar todo atrás para entrenar y evitar que _ella _los ataque.- Dijo la muchacha

-Entiendo, yo acepte y es hora que tome responsabilidades, pero…. Puedo dejarles una carta a mi grupo y a Levy-Chan.- Pidió Lucy la chica suspiro pesadamente y asistió

-Aun no entiendo porque tienes un lazo tan fuerte con ellos mientras lo único que hacen es invadir tu espacio personal y joderte, especialmente ese Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel.- Gruño la chica mientras jugueteaba con su pelo largo, esperando que Lucy terminara de escribir sus cartas.

Lucy se sonrojo ante lo dicho por Aisu, la cual abrió los ojos como platos y quedo mirando al ex mago celestial.

-¿Te gusta?.- Dijo la castaña al borde de la risa

-Cla-claro q-que n-n-no.- Tartamudeo Lucy, la Aisu le dio un ataque de la risa

-Bueno, ten conciencia que determinación va a ser lo único que quedaran en ti.- Dijo Aisu, sonriendo burlona.

-¿Qué?.- Pregunto Lucy mientras sellaba las cartas

-Para controlar la magia elemental tienes que aprender a controlar tus emociones muy bien, por ello, mantenerlas ocultas.- Explico Nathalia, su sonrisa se desapareció y se puso seria.- Como sea ¿Ya terminaste con tus cartas?.- Pregunto a lo que Lucy solo asistió.- Bien vámonos.-

-Pero me falta empacar ropa.- Dijo Lucy

-Usaras mi ropa vieja, y después compraremos nueva para ti.- Explico mientras se paraba de la cama

-¿Por qué?.- Se quejó Lucy, la chica soltó una risita

-Porque con esa ropa no intimidas a nadie.- Dijo mientras tomaba ambas manos de la Heartfilia.- Transportación: Mundo Elemental.- Canto, una luz envolvió a las dos muchachas y desaparecieron

-Oh Dios mío….-Susurro Lucy al ver el paisaje frente a el

Mientras tanto en Fairy Tail.

-Ey Natsu, ¿Has visto a Lucy?.- Pregunto Gray, estaba preocupado, ya era tarde y no veía rastro de su hermanita

-Dijo que se sentía mal y se fue a su casa.- Respondió desinteresadamente, de repente una onda magia se sintió

-Etto, ¿De que hablábamos cara de horno?.- Pregunto Gray

-¿Cómo me llamaste cubera humana?.- Pregunto Natsu.

Y así empezó otra pelea.

Volvemos con Lucy.

_- Oh Dios mío…. _

-Bienvenida al mundo Elemental Lucy Heartfilia, nueva Bellator Elementi.- dijo Aisu una sonrisa burlona en su rostro al ver la cara de boba que ponía la Heartfilia

-Hermoso….-Susurro la rubia, todos los elementos estaban en perfecta armonía, había una zona donde el fuego ardía con pasión, en otra el agua caía en una cascada y los árboles se movían con el viento

-Lo es, en este lugar viví, entrene durante 5 años.-dijo Aisu, por primera vez con una sonrisa sincera, su mirada perdida mientras veía el paisaje frente ella, de repente cayó al suelo

-Aisu ¿Estás bien?.- Pregunto Lucy mientras se acerco a la chica

-Ya no aguanto mas tengo que volver a mi forma original.- Dijo Aisu mientras unas sombras fuego y hielo la rodeaban de pronto una Aisu fue remplazada por una chica de la edad Lucy, su cabellera negro azabache hasta los hombros y unos bellos ojos rojos carmesí, el izquierdo tapado por su flequillo, la usaba la parte superior de un bikini morado y unos short negros con cadenas amarradas en las caderas, unos guantes de red hasta el codo en la mano izquierda, unas botas de combate color negro y una capa negra

-Deja presentarme como quien verdaderamente soy…. Aisu Tenshi, guardiana de la guerrera elemental, mi magia es: Ice Market, Fire Market y Shadow Market, mi trabajo es enseñarte a usar a usar la katana del ángel elemental y vencer a Kurai Tenshi.- Dijo la chica en breve

-Pero aun no me has explicado una cosa… ¿Por qué me has elegido a mi?.- Pregunto Lucy mientras se acercaba a a la muchacha morena

-Yo no te e elegido a ti fue Ángel.- Dijo Aisu mientras le entregaba una katana, su filo mas cortante de lo normal, su hoja brilla con la luz del sol. Lucy lo tomo

_-No voy a dejar que les hagan daño.- Dijo una chica de pelo azul y rojo que estaba protegiendo a unos hombres a los cuales no le pudo ver el rostro, la muchacha estaba muy lastimada, tenía varios cortes en su rostro y su ropa sucia y rota_

Lucy abrió los ojos y vio a Aisu mirarla fijamente, pero antes que Lucy tuviera el tiempo de preguntar ella la cortó

-Hay dos opciones que hayan sido lo que viste, una que sea del antigua Bellator Elementi o De tu futuro

-Diablos.- Susurro Lucy

-Como sea empecemos con el entrenamiento

**Holi Minna~~~**

**Lo siento, lo se un asco de capitulo pero no se me ocurría como empezarlo, las dudas se iran arreglando mas adelante**

**Gracias por Leer**

**Nathy-chan Fuera~~**

**Sayonara~~~**


	3. Cap 3: Magos de Sabertooth

Guerrera Elemental Capitulo 2: Los magos de Sabertooth

**Lucy: Hola Minna, Nathy-chan no es dueña de Fairy Tail –Excepto de los que no aparecen en la manga-**

**Yo: si fuera la dueña, hace mucho tiempo que Natsu no te dejaría salir de la cama *_***

**Lucy y Natsu: Nathy-Chan!**

**Yo: ¿Qué?, empecemos con la historia**

-Natsu, Gray!, dejen de pelear.- Grito una muy enojada Erza.

Habían pasado 1 año desde la rubia había dejado a Fairy Tail, aun que sus compañeros se vinieron a dar cuenta 2 semanas después. Hablar de Lucy era un tabú en el gremio, especialmente para Natsu, que se ponía como loco y destruía todo a su paso

En estos momentos, Natsu, Gray y Erza estaban en una misión en Crocus, la ciudad de unos de los gremios más fuertes Sabertooth

-Melody-san, Sting dejen de pelear.- Un grito llamo la atención de los 3 magos, dirigiendo la vista a 5 jóvenes que estaban entrando a la estación de trenes.

La primera era una chica de pelo azul amarrado en una trenza que le llegaba hasta la cadera, llevaba una falda negra y una remera celeste, unas botas de combate negras y una katana atada en su cinturón

El segundo era un muchacho rubio, alto y musculoso, y de ojos celestes llevaba una camisa escocesa negra y blanco y unos pantalones negros.

La tercera era una chica de pelo corto planco-azul, y ojos cafés, llevaba un vestido blanco con una capa azul encima y unas zapatillas blancas

El cuarto era un chico de pelo negro, y ojos rojos llevaba una remera negra y unos pantalones negros, su pelo desordenado y una katana amarrada a su cinturón

La última era una muchacha de pelo negro, y ojos azules llevaba un top morado, con un generoso escote, y unos short de mezclilla negros con cadenas amarradas a la cadera, y una capa negra con el signo de Sabertooth en plateado, y unas converse rojas, por ultimo una espada amarrada en su cadera

-Aisu-san, tranquila.- Dijo el chico de pelo negro

-Tsk!, como sea tenemos que buscar a los magos de Fairy Tail.- Gruño la pelinegra

-Aisu-onee-chan, debiera tranquilizarse.- Dijo la chica de pelo blanco-azulado

-Maldita seas Sting, muerdes fuerte.- Gruño la peli azul, mientras se revisaba el brazo para per una mordida en su brazo

-Y tu rasguñas fuerte, Melody.- Gruño el rubio.

-Os juro que como que no se callan, los voy a cortar en pedacitos ¿Entendido?.- Gruño de nuevo la pelinegra mientras tomaba su katana a los que los dos muchachos (la peli azul y el rubio) respondieron con un "Si señorita"

De repente la peli azul dirigió corriendo a los magos de Fairy Tail

-Ustedes son magos de Fairy Tail ¿Verdad?.- Dijo la chica, tenía unos bellos ojos de color celestes y su voz era como la de una niñita, tenía en su rostro una sonrisa inocente (Melody tiene 19)

-Sí, soy Erza Scarlet, El es Natsu Dragneel y él es Gray Fullbuster.- Se presento la gran Titania

-Ya veo, Titania, Salamander y el alquimista de hielo.- susurro, pensativa pero rápidamente la sonrisa volvió a su rostro.- Yo soy Melody Heart, Una de las tres demonios de Sabertooth, también conocida como Mily.- Se presento la peli azul

-Melody-san maldita sea, que no salgas corriendo así.- Le regaño la muchacha de pelo negro, seguida por los demás muchachos.-

-Muuu, Onee-chan es mala.- Reclamo Melody.- Mira encontré a los magos que teníamos que guiar en el bosque.- Se excuso apuntando a los tres magos

La cara de la maga de pelo negro al principio era de sorpresa, pero rápidamente desapareció

-Discúlpenos, por la escena anterior, soy Aisu Tenshi, una de las tres demonios de Sabertooth, junto a Melody-san y Yukino-san.- Se presento la peli negra, mientras la muchacha de pelo blanco levantaba la mano en señal de saludo

-Nosotros somos los Gemelos DS de Sabertooth, Sting Eucliffe.- Se presento el Rubio

-Rogue Cheney.- Se presento el pelinegro

-Es un placer, noso….-

-Sabemos quiénes son ustedes, escuchamos la presentación anterior, magos de Fairy Tail.- Dijo Aisu

-Nosotros los guiaremos al gremio oscuro y le ayudaremos a infiltrarse dentro del bosque.- Dijo Melody, sonriente

-Entiendo…pero… ¿Por qué van tantos magos de Sabertooth.- Pregunto Natsu, Melody soltó una carcajada

-Nii-san es muy chistoso!.- Grito la muchacha, luego, al ver que las hadas la miraba sorprendidos se puso seria.- Debido a que estamos tratando uno de los gremios oscuros más grande de toda Fiore….-Gruño, la muchacha.- Pero en todo caso, solo somos nosotras tres… Sting y Rogue-chan solo nos acompañaron hasta aquí.-

-Vamos, nos estamos retrasando, adiós, Rogue-san, Idiota.- Se despidió Aisu mientras caminaba fuera de la estación, junto a sus dos compañeras

-Son…-Empezó Gray, mientras tenía su mirada en la chica de pelo negro y ojos rojos

-Extrañas.- Completo Erza, mirando al trio

-Aye….- Contesto Natsu, mientras veía a la chica de pelo azul, de cierto modo, era muy parecida a Lucy, su sonrisa, aunque Lucy actuaba de forma más seria, Melody era muy tierna e infantil

-Ey, apúrense hadas!.- Gritaron a coro las muchachas

**=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=**

Melody POV

Lalalalal…Fairy Tail ¿Cuánto tardaras en darte cuenta?

¿Mi olor no es una pista?... ¿La forma en que los reconocí rápidamente?… ¿mi confianza al hablarles?… vaya que son lentos ¿No?...

-Natsu-san, Natsu-san, ¿me puede mostrar su fuego?.- Pregunto inocentemente….. Por alguna razón siempre me sentí protegida al verlo y ver su magia de nuevo me trae recuerdo

-Ehh… Claro.- Respondió mientras encendía su puño, yo lo quede mirando con admiración su fuego

-Sugoi…. Mi fuego no es tan bonito como el suyo, Natsu-san.- Dije, Aisu me miro con desaprobación y Yukino se reía

_-Compórtate conforme a tu edad, no como una niñita de diez años.- Me regaño telepáticamente Aisu_

_-Pero me gusta jugar con su ingenuidad Onee-chan.- Respondí_

-Melody-chan, nos puedes mostrar tu magia de fuego.- Pidió amablemente Erza…

_-Pareciera que estuviera hablando con una niñita.- _

_-Es porque te comportas como una.- Sonó en mi mente la voz de Yukino_

-Por su puesto Erza-san.- Dijo sonriente, mientras encendía mi puño, mi fuego a diferencia del de Nats, era más oscuro, casi como el de Zancrow, un poco más anaranjado

-Es muy bonito Mily-chan.- Dijo Gray yo sonreí en agradecimiento

-El fuego de Aisu-onee-chan es más bonito.- Dije, sabía que a Aisu no le gustaba mostrar su magia..

_-Maldita mocosa.- Resonó en mi mente, yo y Yukino soltamos una carcajada_

-¿Por qué no muestras tu magia?, Aisu-chan.- Dijo inocentemente Yukino-chan

Aisu solo bufo mientras su puño se rodeaba de unas llamas amarillas y anaranjadas

-¿Qué magias usas Yukino?.- Pregunto Natsu

-Espíritus estelares.- Respondió Yukino, rápidamente vi como el rostro de las hadas se oscurecían

Sonrió mental mente, mientras veía como las hadas se quedaron en silencio de golpe

Pronto chicos, pronto se enteraran de que yo soy un hada perdida…. Pronto sabrán que soy…. Lucy Heartfilia

**Chan-chan-chan XD, lo siento, conforme a que pasen los capítulos se van a ir explicando las cosas..**

**Doy aviso que esto va a ser un NatsuXLucy y un GrayXAisu, ya que Juvia estará con Lyon**

**Gracias por Leer**

**Próximo Capitulo: La Misión**

**Sayonnara~~~**

**Nathy-chan Fuera~~~~~**


	4. Cap 4: Misión

Guerrera Elemental Capitulo 3: La misión

**Yo no soy dueño de Fairy Tail, si fuera hací hace mucho tiempo que Natsu y Lucy tendrían 30 hijos XD…. Ahora a leer**

_Pronto chicos, pronto se enteraran de que yo soy un hada perdida…. Pronto sabrán que soy…. Lucy Heartfilia_

_POV Natsu_

-Mooo~~ esto es aburrido.- Suspiro Melody, mientras iba caminando junto a las tres muchachas delante de nosotros

-Etto….Aisu-san, ¿Dónde nos encontramos?.- Pregunto Hielo, yo sonreí interiormente, desde que su hermanastro Lyon le había ganado a Juvia, Mi rival/amigo no se había interesado en ninguna chica, pero parece que la Emo le llamo la atención

-Estamos llegando al gremio oscuro, tendremos que ser sigilosos, ellos tienen un Dragon Slayer de agua, segunda generación.- Gruño la chica, sus ojos celestes tenían un destello asesino al nombrar "dragon Slayer"

-Quiero ver como se mezcla su agua con su sangre.- Dijo sádicamente Melody, todos la quedamos mirando con sorpresa, excepto a chica emo y Yukino.

-Lo siento, siempre cuando hay una pelea de por medio, Melody-chan, saca su peor parte.- Se disculpo Yukino

-Ey chica emo, ¿Cómo sabes tanto de ese gremio?.- Pregunte, pero rápidamente me arrepentí al sentir el frio metal de la katana de Aisu contra mi cuello, y ella me daba una mirada mortal

-Primera, vuélveme a llamar emo, y tu cabeza no seguirá con tu cuerpo.- Gruño Aisu, pude notar que Melody y Gray se estaban mordiendo la lengua para no largarse a reír, mientras que Yukino y Erza trataban que la peli negra no me rebané la garganta, cuando la chica al fin separo su arma de mi cuello continuo.- y la respuesta a tu pregunta, trabaje dos semanas como espía en ese gremio

-Aisu es una especialista tanto en recolección de información como en batallas, ya sean cuerpo a cuerpo o con magia.- Dijo Melody, espera… ¿desde cuándo se puso tan seria? Y ¿Por qué no llamo a Aisu Onee-chan como lo hace siempre?

-Llegamos.- Anuncio Aisu, su mirada estaba fija en el gran edificio que estaba delante de nosotros, era oscuro y tétrico, digno de una película de terror.- Que les vaya bien en su misión.- Dijo mientras se daba vuelta junto a sus dos compañeras

-Oi ¿A dónde van?.- Pregunto Gray.

Gray POV

-Oi ¿A dónde van?.- Pregunte, la chica de pelo negro se dio vuelta y me penetro con su mirada, estaba segura que con esa mirada, asustaría hasta a Erza

-Mago de Hielo, nuestro trabajo era traerlos hasta aquí, no luchar a su lado.- Dijo, su voz era seria, de repente mire a sus compañeras que tenían una mirada culpable

-¿Pero por que nos llamaron a nosotros si Sabertooth es uno de los gremios mas fuertes?.- Pregunto Erza, de repente vi como Yukino apretaba sus puños.

-Debido a mí…- Respondió Yukino.

-Yukino-chan, no es tu culpa es la nuestra por ser muy impulsivas.- Dijo Melody con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a la maga de pelo blanco

-Pero…si yo no fuera tan débil….- empezó Yukino, pero rápidamente la interrumpieron

-Ya te dijimos que no es tu culpa Yukino, tu sabes bien que para nosotras eres una hermana menor, y aunque la fuerza física no es tu punto fuerte, eres muy buena en las tácticas y a la hora de luchar, piensas, a diferencia de nosotras, que no basamos en fuerza bruta.- Dijo seriamente Aisu-san, de repente las discusiones que teníamos con Lucy sobre este tema pasaron por mi mente, y pude suponer por la mirada de mis dos compañeros que recordaban lo mismo

-Buena suerte, magos de Fairy Tail.- Dijo Melody, aun no creo que hace 5 minutos era una chica que actuaba como una niñita de 10 años y ahora es una adulta responsable

-Buena suerte Gray-kun.- Susurro la peli negra cuando pasaba a mi lado, pude sentir como mi rostro se sonrojaba, Natsu me dio una sonrisa malvada al igual que Erza

-Sayonara… Team Natsu.- Dijo Yukino mientras seguía su camino junto a sus compañeras

-Espero verlos de nuevo, Minna.- Dijo Melody mientras se daba la espalda.

De repente Aisu-san se dio la vuelta y solto un gruido, sus ojos eran rojo sangre y tenían pequeños puntos negros

Melody/Lucy POV

Estábamos a punto de irnos cuando Aisu empezó a gruñir me di vuelta y vi que tenía su magia de reconocimiento* activada

-Nos han encontrado.- Dije, fue más una afirmación que pregunta

Rápidamente saque mi katana de su estuche, y me puse en posición de batalla, al igual que Aisu que estaba tratando de reconocer al enemigo con su magia y tenía su mano en el mango de su katana, Yukino estaba con su manos en su cinturón donde se encuentras sus llaves

-¿Quiénes son?.- Le pregunto Yukino a Aisu

-Son 3 personas, no puedo reconocer quienes son, pero están planeando emboscarnos.- Respondió, sus manos estaban tensas.

-¿Qué sucede?.- Pregunto Erza, Mierda, me había olvidado totalmente de ellos.

Antes de poder hablar, un ataque se dirigía hacia nosotros

-Fire Market: Fenix/Ice Market: Escudo.- Grito mi compañera de pelo negro, y el mago de hielo de fairy tail reaccionaron rápidamente un enorme fenix de fuego y un escudo de hielo se posiciono delante de nosotros protegiéndonos del ataque

-Vaya, Vaya….¿Que tenemos aquí?.- dijo un chico de pelo azul, como el mío, ojos verdes, llevaba una capa larga, al igual que sus otros dos compañeros

-Jordan…- Gruño Aisu, en el tiempo que ella trabajo de infiltrado, tubo varios conflictos con ese muchacho.

-Si es Kamila.. o ¿Debiera llamarte Aisu Tenshi mago de Sabertooth?.- Okey…. El maldito bastardo estaba pujando su suerte

-Melody Heart o también conocida como Lu.- Empezó otro de los magos, pero antes que pudiera terminar yo le había dado una patada en la mandíbula

-_Saben mi secreto, no lo debemos dejar vivir.- Le comunique mentalmente a Aisu y a Yukino._

-Rugido del dragon de fuego.- Grito de la nada Natsu, atacando a Jordan, pero este se adelanto

-Rugido del Dragon de Agua.- Se defendió, pero lamentablemente Fuego tiene la desventaja

-Natsu-San, déjale este tipo a Aisu.- dije seria, el me miro sorprendido

-¿Qué quieres decir?.- Pregunto Natsu

-Quiere decir que le ayudaremos a terminar con su misión….

**-Holi minna~~~~**

**¿Cómo están?**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo, por que me a constado un monton escribirlo, la maldita espiración me abandono (Excepto cuando se trata de ideas inconclusas). Además tengo un maldito catarro que no me deja ni moverme de la cama.**

***La magia de Reconocimiento de Aisu, se activa cuando siente a un enemigo acercándose, físicamente se ve como el Sharingan de Sasuke (gome, mi novio es fanatico de Naruto), te da datos básicos como magia y sexo**

**Siguiente Capitulo: Saber and Fairy**

**Sayonnara…..**

**Nathy-Chan fuera~~~**


End file.
